


Are You Smarter than a Sixth Grader?

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Daddy!Chris, F/M, Parenthood, are you smarter than a sixth grader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chris Evans Oneshot (featuring daddy!chris) </p>
<p>Chris hates losing, especially to his 11 year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Smarter than a Sixth Grader?

_This is fucking bullshit._

Chris crossed his arms, staring hard at his grown - but still little - girl’s head, Abby too engrossed with the game show progressing on the TV to hear the loud bitter energy that vibrated from him. He shifted in his seat on the couch, feet propped up on the edge of the coffee table, and sighed heavily.

He didn’t like competing against the brainiac. Not one bit. He wanted to fucking _win_. And at the moment, he was not. 

“ _Expression_ ,” came the confident answer from one of the contestants.

A derision sound was forced through Chris’s nose before he opened the right side of his mouth to murmur, “Dumbass.”  
  
”Did you really just call an eleven year old a dumbass?” Natalia pushed against his shoulder with hers.  
  
He ignored his wife, a grin moving across his face that depicted self-assurance when Abby nodded in agreement with her fellow peer. “It’s clearly an equation.”  
  
” _Expression is_ … _ **correct**!”  
  
_ The grin wiped off his face faster than the speed of light and his hands flew up in protest. “What?! No, it’s not!”  
  
”An equation is a statement where the values of two mathematical expressions are equal, Dad.” Abby corrected him, eyes glued to the screen. “I learned that, like, the second day of school.”  
  
“So- _rry_ , Miss Smartypants.” Chris grumbled, annoyed. He would have looked away from her, and desperately wanted to before he bit out a rather childish retort (more than he already had), but that meant he would have to acknowledge his wife who was busy suppressing the giggles at his expense.  
  
Why were they so mean to him?

Abby’s features twisted as she pondered the next question the game show host had thrown at the contestants. Chris could hear the wheels turning in her mind, could see the light bulb turn on as her eyes lit up when the answer suddenly came to her. 

She was cute. And so, so smart.

He sighed again, this time in a moment of clarity. He was being ridiculous and silly for feeling jealous of his own daughter. Who did that?

Abby was, like his wife had annoyingly stated minutes prior, _just a kid_. She loved trivia, probably from Natalia’s obsession with pop quizzes and Chris’s competitive nature, and she was damn good at it. How he should’ve been spending his time was feeling proud of her, not being a sore loser like he was. She was incredibly bright, too intelligent for her own good, this much was confirmed at the last teacher-parent conference - Abby was at the top of her class.

Chris’s frown turned upside down. He _was_ proud of her, tremendously so.

But, just as the thought crossed his mind, it floated away the second he shouted a different answer than she had. Abby got it correct, Chris didn’t. _Again_.

“Yes!” Abby pumped her fist in the air from her spot on the floor, the book she had been reading on the coffee table long forgotten.

“Oh, come on!” Chris groaned in frustration, throwing his hand up. At this rate, he would never catch up to her score. He was tempted to wake up his younger children and play with them instead. They weren’t in sixth grade yet. Surely he was smarter than _them_.

“Stop,” Natalia’s low but stern warning stopped him from doing so, her palm squeezing his thigh. “She loves this game. Don’t ruin it for her.”

He whipped his head to the side to threw her a dirty look, fighting off a smile when she giggled in reply. “She’s beating me!” He complained through clenched teeth.

Natalia didn’t hold back. She shook her head with a loud laugh, then smiled sweetly at her daughter who had briefly turned away from the TV to see what Natalia found so amusing. “You’re doing great, baby.”

“Thanks!” Abby beamed at the praise before her attention reverted back to the TV, her crossed legs shaking in anticipation for the next trivia question.

Chris whined, mimicking his wife in a nasal voice that sounded nothing like hers, “ _You’re doing great, baby, while daddy’s a big fat loser_.”

Natalia rolled her eyes, lightly smacking his thigh. “Oh, knock it off.” She leaned into his side and stretched to press a comforting kiss on his cheek. “You’re doing great too, babe.”

“Not as great as baby genius over there,” he muttered. “I cannot believe this crap. Is this a rerun? It’s gotta be. I wouldn’t put it past her to cheat with the amount of time she’s spent around Scott lately.”

If their daughter wasn’t there to witness the crime, Natalia would have killed him. Instead, she had to settle for another slap above his knee. “Lighten up and try to have some fun. She’s just a kid, Chris.”

“Great. I’ve got a daughter bruising my ego and a wife bruising my leg.”

Yep, she definitely would’ve killed him.

Natalia snorted and clutched his flesh a little too forcefully, grinning with wild eyes when Chris flinched and peered down at her, a protest ready to escape his mouth. She beat him to it. “If we were alone, I swear to god-”

Before she could finish her empty threats, Chris had shifted his focus to the screen so he could join his fellow contestant in shouting out in unison, “Ethiopia!”

“ _Ethiopia is CORRECT!”_

Both cheered a bit too loud, almost enough to wake up the other children sleeping soundly in their beds upstairs. But Natalia let them celebrate without chiding them like she normally did when they were being too rowdy at this hour. Instead, she laughed and applauded them, refraining from hollering the admiration she felt towards the pair. She watched Abby adjust her frame as she leaned back as far as she could without falling over to give her father a celebratory high-five.

Natalia almost cried at what transpired next.

“Yeah, Dad! You’re crazy good at this.”

Chris’s hard exterior softened immediately, his heart thawing. His daughter’s wide grin that matched his was directed solely at him in genuine amazement, her beautiful eyes alive with pride and wonder.

_Aw_. “Thank you, baby. I’m not as brilliant as you are, my little genius.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. You’re only saying that ‘cause you have to.”

“Hey.” Chris toed her side, causing her to squirm away with a half-laugh, half-shriek “ _Dad!_ ” before she collapsed on her back. “I say it ‘cause I mean it and it’s the truth. Would I ever lie to my favorite?”

“Chris!”

Lifting his shoulders up in a held shrug, he exclaimed back at his wife, “What?! They can’t hear me.” Then his eyes flitted back to his giggling sixth grader, the sparkle in her crinkling eyes making his heart stop.

_Fine_ , he thought to himself, _you can have this one._

And for the remainder fifteen minutes of the program, rather than brooding like the grumpy old man he morphed into when defeated, he let his eleven year old daughter take the victory, watching in astonishment as she _killed_ it.

Natalia softened the blow to his ego by rewarding them with their favorite treat: a big bowl of cookies ‘n’ cream ice cream.


End file.
